Adam Page
Stevie Woltz é um wrestler profissional americano mais conhecido pelo ring name Adam Page. Atualmente, ele está sob contrato com a All Elite Wrestling (AEW). Antes de ingressar na AEW, Page trabalhou durante vários anos de 2008 a 2015, em promoções no território do Atlântico Norte. Ele é mais conhecido por seu trabalho na Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic (CWF Meio-Atlântico) e Premiere Wrestling Xperience (PWX). Entre estas duas promoções, Page tornou-se CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion, CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Champion e duas vezes PWX Tag Team Champion. Page também é conhecido por sua passagem de oito anos pela Ring Of Honor de 2011-2018, durante o qual ele conquistou uma vez o ROH Six-Man Tag Team Championship com Matt Jackson e Nick Jackson. Ele também é conhecido por seu trabalho recente com a New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), estreando em 2014 e através do relacionamento comercial da NJPW com a ROH, continuou a lutar em shows para NJPW, durante o qual ele e membros da Bullet Club competiram em torneios de Tag Teams, incluindo a World Tag League de 2018. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional O ring name de Woltz, Adam Page, veio da combinação do primeiro nome de um amigo de infância e do sobrenome do membro do Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Page. Ring of Honor (2011-2018) Page fez sua estréia na ROH em 14 de janeiro de 2011, no combate ROH Champions vs All Stars em uma dark match. Em 2013, Page participou do ROH Top Prospect Tournament, mas foi derrotado em 5 de janeiro por Silas Young. Page fez sua estréia no pay-per-view no 11th Anniversary Show da ROH, onde participou de um Six Man Mayhem Match vencido pela ACH. No Manhattan Mayhem, Page foi derrotado por Young em uma singles match. No Death Before Dishonor XI, Page derrotou RD Evans. No Glory by Honor XII, Page foi derrotado por Jimmy Jacobs. No Golden Dream, Page teve seu primeiro combate por título, mas ele foi derrotado pelo então World Television Champion, Matt Taven. No Final Battle 2013, Page foi derrotado por Matt Hardy. Em 2014, Page feudou com The Decade , um estábulo formado por veteranos da ROH. No 12º Aniversário da ROH , The Decade ( BJ Whitmer , Jimmy Jacobs e Roderick Strong ) derrotou Page, Cedric Alexander e Mark Briscoe. Em 7 de março, Page entrou na The Decade, como o primeiro dos recrutas do grupo, ou "meninos jovens". No Supercard de Honra VIII , Page, Jacobs e Whitmer derrotaram Andrew Everett e Adrenaline Rush ( ACH e TaDarious Thomas). Em outubro de 2014, Page tornou-se um membro de pleno direito da The Decade. Depois que Jacobs saiu do estábulo e Colby Corino se juntou, Page começou uma briga com ACH. No melhor do mundo , The Decade (Whitmer e Page) derrotaram ACH e Matt Sydal quando Page fechou Sydal depois de um rito de passagem. No Death Before Dishonor XIII, Page derrotou ACH; no entanto, Page posteriormente deixou The Decade e fez uma feição com BJ Whitmer, virando a cara no processo. Page enfrentou Whitmer no RoH 14th Anniversary Show , mas foi derrotado. Em 9 de maio de 2016, durante a primeira noite da turnê do War of the Worlds , Page tornou-se um vilão mais uma vez quando se juntou ao Bullet Club , ligando Colt Cabana , The Briscoes e The Machine City Machine Guns durante uma campanha de dez homens evento principal da equipe. Page enforcou Chris Sabin com um laço de forca que deu a Page seu apelido de "carrasco". Na morte antes da desonra, XIV Page derrotou Jay Briscoe. Em 16 de novembro de 2016, Page não teve sucesso em vencer o ROH World Television Championship, onde foi derrotado por Bobby Fish. Em 1 de abril de 2017 Page uniram-se a Guerrillas of Destiny ( Tama Tonga e Tanga Loa ), pois não tiveram sucesso contra Bully Ray e The Briscoes ( Jay Briscoe e Mark Briscoe ), isto foi para o Campeonato Mundial de Equipes Six-Man Tag da ROH . Page se envolveu em uma partida do Campeonato Mundial de Televisão da ROH, ajudando Marty Scurll a derrotar Frankie Kazarian , acertando-o com uma cadeira. Kazarian e Page, em seguida, lutaram em uma luta no Best in the World, terminando com Page submeter, sendo enforcado por uma correia de couro. Em 20 de agosto de 2017, Page ganhou seu primeiro título na ROH, quando ele e seus companheiros do Bullet Club The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson e Nick Jackson), anunciados coletivamente como "The Hung Bucks", derrotaram Dalton Castle e The Boys. para o campeonato de duplas ROH World Six-Man. Enquanto Cody , Kenny Omega e Marty Scurll de Page e The Young Bucks 'Bullet Club foram posteriormente autorizados a defender o título em " Bullet Club Rules ", apenas Page e The Young Bucks foram reconhecidos como oficiais campeões. Na ROH 16th Anniversary Show,O Hung Bucks perdeu o ROH World Six Man Tag Team Championship contra o SoCal Uncensored ( Christopher Daniels , Frankie Kazarian e Scorpio Sky ) Page lutou Kota Ibushi no Supercard de Honor XII em um esforço perdedor. Page começou a brigar com Punishment Martinez quando Martinez atacou Page com uma cadeira antes de uma partida. Page então atacou Martinez mais tarde, colocando-o em uma mesa, esses dois ataques negociados até que Page desafiado Martinez para o ROH World Television Championship em um Baltimore Street Fight em Best in the World 2018 em um esforço perdedor. Page entrou no torneio da International Cup da ROH na Tour Re-United de Honra de 2018 derrotando Joe Hendry e Jimmy Havoc antes de perder para Mark Haskins nas finais. Durante as gravações de TV de 15 de dezembro, Page e The Elite saíram da ROH. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-2019) Em junho de 2016, a New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) anunciou que Page estrearia para a promoção no Dominion 6.19 em Osaka-jo Hall sob o ring name de Hangman Page em uma Six-Man Tag Match, onde ele se juntou a Yujiro Takahashi e Bad Luck Fale para derrotarem Captain New Japan, Yoshi Tatsu e Togi Makabe. Page marcou a vitória depois de pinnar Captain New Japan. Depois, Page também começou a usar o nome pela ROH. Em 3 de julho de 2016, Page competiu em uma partida de tag team, onde se uniu a Yujiro para derrotar o time do Captain New Japan e Yoshi Tatsu no evento Kizuna Road 2016. Nas finais do G1 Climax 26 Page e Yujiro, sem sucesso, desafiaram pelo IWGP Tag Team Championship contra os então campeões os The Briscoe Brothers. De 18 de novembro a 10 de dezembro de 2016, Page e Yujiro participaram da World Tag League 2016, onde terminaram em segundo no Bloco A, com quatro vitórias e três derrotas, no entanto, deixando de avançar para a final. Em 1 de julho de 2017, no G1 Special in USA, Page participou de um torneio para determinar o campeão inaugural do IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, mas foi eliminado no primeiro round por Jay Lethal. Em 13 de agosto, Page se aliou com o companheiro de stable, Cody Rhodes e desafiaram sem sucesso War Machine pelo o IWGP Tag Team Championship. De 18 de novembro a 11 de dezembro, Page mais uma vez se uniu a Yujiro Takahashi para competirem mais uma vez na World Tag League de 2017. Eles ficaram em terceiro lugar no Bloco A com 8 pontos. No New Beginning in Sapporo, após Jay White derrotar Kenny Omega pelo Unites States Championship, Page foi confrontar White pelo título, após o fim do combate, mas foi interrompido por Omega, após isto Cody atacou Omega. Page então enfrentou White pelo cinturão no Strong Style Evolved, mas foi derrotado. Ao longo da Guerra Civil da Bullet Club, Page foi o único membro apoiando totalmente Cody e seu golpe para se tornar líder. O primeiro evento principal de Page individualmente pela NJPW veio contra Kenny Omega no Wrestling Dontaku 2018, onde ele acabou sendo derrotado pelo ex-companheiro. No Dominion 2018, Page juntamente com Cody e Marty Scurll, derrotaram o trio de Jushin Thunder Liger, Hiroshi Tanahashi e Rey Mysterio Page e Scurll derrotaram Tanahashi e Kushida no G1 Special in San Francisco. Depois que Tama Tonga, Tonga Loa e King Haku atacarem Omega e os Young Bucks no G1 Special em San Francisco. Page (junto com Scurll, Chase Owens, Yujiro e Cody) tentaram salvar The Elite apenas para serem derrotados. Page participou de seu primeiro G1 Climax, o G1 Climax 28, de 14 de julho até 12 de agosto de 2018. Mas acabou terminando em penúltimo lugar no Bloco A com apenas 6 pontos. No King of Pro-Wrestling 2018 Page, junto com Chase Owens e os Young Bucks, foram derrotados para o time de Bad Luck Fale, [[Tama Tonga]], Tonga Loa e Taiji Ishimori. Page e Yujiro Takahashi ficaram em décimo lugar na World Tag League 2018 com 10 pontos. A última aparição de Page pela NJPW foi no pré-show do Wrestle Kingdom 13, onde Page, Scurll e Takahashi foram os primeiros a serem eliminados em uma gauntlet match para determinar o #1 Contender pelo um do NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Após a sua eliminação, surgiu uma discussão entre Page & Scurll e Takahashi & Chase Owens, levando Owens e Takahashi a deixarem a The Elite. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018) Em Abril de 2018, Adam Page fez a sua estreia pela Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) na primeira noite do All-Star Weekend 14. Page lutou contra o então PWG World Champion, Keith Lee, mas terminou sendo derrotado. All Elite Wrestling (2019-atualmente) thumb|200px|Page foi interrompido por PAC no comício da AEW na Flórida. Em janeiro de 2019, Adam Page assinou com a All Elite Wrestling (AEW), uma promoção que foi idealizada e promovida pelos companheiros da The Elite, Nick e Matt Jackson e Cody Rhodes, anunciados oficialmente em um episódio no canal de Youtube em que os mesmos participam. No comício oficial da AEW em 8 de Janeiro de 2019, Adam Page foi confrontado por PAC. O atual Open the dream Gate Champion subiu ao palco com o microfone em mãos para interromper a promo de Adam Page, depois que Page disse que planejaria se tornar o primeiro campeão mundial da AEW em 2019. Vida Pessoal Woltz é graduado pela Virginia Tech, onde se formou em comunicações em dois anos. Woltz era um professor do ensino médio em tempo integral, ensinando jornalismo e design gráfico, por cinco anos enquanto também lutava. Isso foi até sua primeira turnê com a New Japan Pro-Wrestling em maio de 2016 onde ele parou de exercer a profissão e focar 100% no wrestling. Títulos e Conquistas *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federations' **AIWF North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' **CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #190 de top 500 wrestlers individuais nno PWI 500 em 2015 **Ranqueado #63 de top top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **Breakout Star of the Year (2017) *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – Links externos *Site oficial de *Perfil no Twitter *Página no Facebook *Being The Elite no Youtube *Perfil no WrestlingData.com *Perfil na CAGEMATCH.net Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Nascidos em 1991 Categoria:Nascidos na Virginia Categoria:Wrestlers da AEW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da EVOLVE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG